nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
NSW TrainLink Endeavour Set
|operating_system = Manual|fuel = Diesel|maximum_speed = 145km/h|number_in_service = 14 sets|number_withdrawn = None|number_under_construction = None|refurbishment = 2009 - 2010, 2017|builder = ABB Transportation|gauge = Standard|fleet_numbers = N1 - N14|current_collection_method = Diesel Fuel|operator = NSW TrainLink|unit-type = Regional|entered_service = 1994|last_vehicles_withdrawn = None|refurbishment_dates = 2009 - 2010, 2017|number_under_con = None|toilet = Yes|airconditioned = Yes|accessible_toilet = Unknown|baby_change_table = Yes|reversible_seating = Yes|wheelchair_access = Yes}}The Endeavour railcar is a class of Diesel multiple unit operated by Sydney Trains in New South Wales, Australia. Built by Adtranz, they were designed to replace some of the ageing 620 & 720 railcars from 1994. The Endeavours were built in conjunction with the NSW TrainLink Xplorer. This means the two types of trains are very similar, the basic design was adjusted to be suitable for relatively short journeys in the Endeavours and for long distance journeys in the Xplorers. History The Endeavour Entered service between 1994 and 1996, It replaced 15 600/700 class trains, one of the Endeavours was then converted into an Xplorer In 2009-2010, the Endeavour railcars, along with the Xplorer railcars were refurbished by Bombardier Transportation at their plant in Dandenong, Victoria. The refurbishment includes: *New reversible 3x2 seats, as found in the Hunter Railcars and H Sets. The seat covers are made of Woollen Moquette Farbric which is more durable and vandal proof. *Vinyl flooring, replacing the original carpet flooring. *Voiceovers to closing the doors. *Improved air-conditioning system. *Improved crew facilities. *A new livery (Blue and Yellow front, black window band and underskirts, and yellow doors). From 2017 onwards, The Endeavours received another refurbishment, It includes: *New Lighting *New Flooring *New Livery, Only two sets have received this. Configuration The Endeavour operates in 2 car sets, 14 in total so its 28 carriges altogether. However, some trains operate in 4 car sets: 2 cars on one half and 2 on the other. 176 seats per 2 car set. Film Appearances Set N13 appeared in the 2018 film, Peter Rabbit. Towards the beginning of the film, It can be seen at Thilmere Station Where Thomas McGregor gets off it and later towards the end when Peter and his cousin Benjamin chase after Thomas by surfing on the train. Features There are two carriage types of the Endeavour, one having a wheelchair-accessible toilet (TE), and the other having luggage space and bicycles racks (LE). Both cars have driver compartments, like other DMUs in the Sydney Trains Fleet. All cars are air-conditioned. Endeavours are designed to run as two car blocks (TE-LE). Two two car blocks can be coupled together to form 4 car sets for the peak period (TE-LE-LE-TE). There were 15 TE and 15 LE carriages built, although the 15th set was converted to Xplorer cars for the Broken Hill Service. Each car is powered by a Cummins KTA-19R diesel engine rated at 383 kW at 1800rpm coupled to a Voith T311r hydraulic tranmission driving both axles on one bogie via Voith Turbo V15/19 final drives. The transmission incorporates a Voith KB260/r hydrodynamic brake. An auxiliary 135 kW Cummins LT10R(G) diesel engine drives a Newage Stamford UCI274F alternator to supply power for the air conditioning and lighting. In Service Endeavours operate on three lines: *Southern Highlands line: Campbelltown to Moss Vale, sometimes extending to Goulburn and Central. *South Coast line: Bomaderry to Kiama, sometimes proceeding to Dapto and Wollongong. *Hunter line: Newcastle to Maitland and Telarah, with some services extending to Scone and Dungog. The New South Wales government is planning to replace the NSW TrainLink Endeavour, XPT and Xplorer fleet with a new regional train fleet. These trains are expected to start running in the early 2020's and will improve safety, comfort and reliability.https://www.transport.nsw.gov.au/projects/current-projects/regional-rail External Links * https://transportnsw.info/travel-info/ways-to-get-around/train/fleet-facilities/endeavour-trains Category:NSW TrainLink Category:NSW TrainLink fleet Category:NSW Diesel